


Blue Flower Event

by atbash



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, cause there should be more than one f/f fic in the ttott section, not phillip hate i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbash/pseuds/atbash
Summary: Laney was, for lack of a better word, pissed.





	Blue Flower Event

Laney was, for lack of a better word, pissed.

Well, maybe that wasn’t exactly the case, Laney supposed. There were plenty of words that could approximate the way she was feeling right now, standing in front of the church, holding an uneaten slice of cheesecake on a plate in front of her. Hurt. Confused. Embarrassed. More than a little uncomfortable. 

That being said, the only thing that made Laney more uncomfortable than standing in front of her maybe-sorta-kinda-crush with a piece of food that she had made- maybe not specifically for him, but still, being given to him- for more than one more second was  _ recognizing _ how uncomfortable the whole situation had become for her. Being pissed off was easier.

“Well. That’s all right.” Laney tried a smile. Phillip mirrored it, standing in front of her with his hands shoved in his pockets. “You can’t eat if you’re not hungry. I can find someone else to try it for me. Goodbye, Phillip.”

With a curt nod, Laney brushed past Phillip and walked north as casually as she possibly could, still holding the dumb slice of cheesecake out in front of her.

After about five seconds, Laney threw a glance over her shoulder. Phillip was already on his way back to his farm.

Dammit, she shouldn’t have asked him to hang out with her. Asking him to try her food was a mistake. He was busy. Of course he was busy, he was always busy, running around the whole town, stopping to talk to people, Laney included, but only when it was convenient-

“Laney!” Some voices can cut through tension like… well, like a knife through cheesecake. Or something. The thought made Laney smile, just a bit. 

Georgia hopped off the wooden fence and was by Laney’s side in an instant. “You doin’ alright, Laney?” 

“What gave it away?” Laney walked toward Georgia’s porch, and Georgia followed her. They sat down the same way they had so many times before. Laney ran a hand over the rough grain of wood. She knew this porch about as well as she knew her own room.

“Well, if it hadn’t been your glum-as-a-plum expression, the fact that you’re walkin’ around town with a piece of cake that looks  _ that good _ would have keyed me in to  _ somethin’ _ bein’ the matter.” Georgia held up a finger. “May I?”

Laney nodded, and Georgia dipped a finger in the icing and stuck it into her mouth with relish. “Mmmm.” She bumped against Laney’s shoulder good-naturedly.

“Here, you can have it.” Laney pushed the plate and fork towards Georgia. “It’s a new recipe. I wanted someone to try it before I asked my dad to put it on the menu.” She took a pin out of her bangs, fiddled with it, and put it back before continuing, “I asked Phillip if he would try it. He said he wasn’t hungry.”

Georgia made a sour face, fork halfway to her mouth. “He said that?”

Laney shrugged.

“That- he’s dumb.” Georgia put her fork back down and bit her lip. “He’s dumb as hell.”

Laney tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tried to hide a smile. “Very eloquent, Georgia. Thank you.”

“No, I mean it! Who does he think he is, turning down your food?” Georgia took a bite and practically melted. “Especially food this good. You said this was a completely new recipe?”

“Well, no recipe is completely new.” There was no point in trying to hide her smile now. “But yes, it’s one I hadn’t tried before.”

Two bites later, Georgia grabbed Laney’s hand and squeezed. Laney’s breath caught in her throat. “Laney, this is quite possibly the best cheesecake I have ever tasted in my natural-born life. Tell your dad to put this on the menu as soon as possible.”

Georgia was still holding Laney’s hand, and it occurred to Laney that this was the first time that she wasn’t quite squeezing Georgia’s hand back. She felt frozen. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth.  _ What is happening. Why am I freaking out. Harvest Goddess help me. _

Before Laney could remember how to speak, Georgia had let go of her hand and finished eating. “That was amazing, Laney.  _ Phillip _ -” She spoke the name with a very un-Georgia-like acid. “-doesn’t know what he’s missing. Too bad for him.”

Georgia stood up while Laney was wondering just when exactly her best friend had started disliking Phillip so much. “Do you mind if I walk to your place with you?”

“Thank you.” Laney stood up as well, careful not to brush against Georgia as she did. “Your father won’t be upset if you do, will he?”

“Nah, I won’t be gone long. The horses will be fine.”

It was true that Laney’s house wasn’t very far from Georgia’s, but Laney appreciated the gesture nonetheless. 

“Thank you, by the way.”

“Hm? For what?”

Laney resisted the urge to reach up and adjust her hairpins. “Here, I can take that plate from you.”

“No, I’ve got it!” Georgia touched Laney’s shoulder. Laney knew that Georgia’s family tended to be more physically affectionate than her own, but  _ wow _ , she had no idea why she was reacting to Georgia’s touch like this. It was almost as Laney had a crush on-

Oh.

Huh. 

Well.

When they arrived, Georgia held the door open for Laney, gave her a half-armed hug, complemented Laney’s cheesecake for the nth time, and walked back down to her family’s farm.

Laney sat upstairs in her room for hours. She took her hair out of its pins and hung upside down off her bed like she did when she was eight, staring at her carpet floor as if it was the ceiling. When she got dizzy, she sat up and took slow breaths until she felt okay. Then she would do it again. 

Her father came up and brought her some dinner at six. Howard seemed to notice that something was out of the ordinary, but Laney didn’t offer any explanation, so he left her alone. About an hour and a half later, he came back with a slice of cherry pie and a kiss on the cheek. Laney loved her father so much. 

At ten, Cam came back to the cafe. He came in quietly, nodding to Laney in greeting when he saw she was still awake. 

“Cam!” Laney scrambled to her feet and met him in the doorway. “Do you have a minute to talk?”

Cam eyed her curiously. “You haven’t changed into your pajamas yet. It’s kind of late, you know?”

“Cam.” Laney pinned her bangs back. “I’m bisexual.”

Cam blinked, then smiled, one hand propped on his hip. “Oh. Bisexual, huh?”

“Yes! I like women and men.” Laney pulled the pin back out of her bangs. “Well, I like  _ a _ woman. And men, probably. I just figured this all out today. The details are still a little sketchy.”

He nodded. His face wasn’t much more expressive than usual, but his eyes were twinkling. “Well, congrats, Laney. I’m glad.” Cam covered his mouth and yawned. “I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

“Wait.” Laney touched his wrist as he turned away. “I need you to teach me how to make bouquets.”

Cam blinked again. “I’m sorry?” He paused. “Like, now?”

Laney nodded.

With a sort of curious smile, Cam continued, “Not now. I’m tired and covered in mountain dirt. Remind me in the morning.”

Laney fiddled with her hair pin, but she nodded and wished Cam good night. 

Without even changing into her pajamas, Laney fell asleep. She dreamed of auburn hair.


End file.
